Behind these Scarlet Eyes
by Lorraine Romanoff
Summary: Elliot's past was rough and now it has come back to haunt him. plus he accidentally gets Jericho involved in the mess. Will Elliot be able to fight his demons of the past? and will Jericho be just who he needs to help him fight them?
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Okay, so here it is. The new and improved Chapter 2! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH TO XxNeonShadowsxX FOR BETA-ING THIS CHAPTER! **

**DISCLAIMER: So in some alternate universe somewhere I'm sure I own Teen Titans, but unfortunetly I don't own Teen Titans in this one**

Two teens stand alone under the starry night sky in a dark alley, studying at each other intently. Scarlet eyes filled hatred and sorrow narrow and meet expressionless pink ones. Kyd's muscles tense as she takes a small step towards him. He hates having to face Jinx as an enemy. After all, he had come to think of her as a sister that he could turn to no matter what, but now she stands in front of him as a complete stranger and an enemy.

"Long time no see, huh?" she says, voice void of any emotion. This doesn't sound like the Jinx whom he had lived with, argued with, and turned to on multiple occasions.

"How's the rest of the team doing?" she questions, cocking her head to the side and placing her hand upon her hip. Kyd remains silent, studying her every feature, searching for any trace of his sister. "Well, it seems that you're not willing to make small talk, so I'll get to the reason I'm here. You have something of importance that I want. You also have something that I want to put an end to." The line grabs his attention and Kyd's startled scarlet eyes locked onto her.*

"Although you may think it has no importance," Jinx continues, "It is extremely valuable in a very different dimension. The sapphire that you wear around your neck everyday and underneath your shirt is extremely powerful; it protects the wearer from harm when it finds it necessary and gives the owner the right to the Ieerian throne." Kyd visibly tenses and his eyes go wide. Ieeri was Kyd's home, where he had grown up until he was 8.

"And why would you want it?" Kyd asks, projecting the thought into Jinx's mind. His voice has a dangerous tone to it, but it's as smooth as honey and as sweet as sugar.

"Glad you asked, my dear Elliot." Jinx smiles. "Do you remember Hathor?" Kyd frowns. How could he forget the man who had mercilessly murdered his mother in front of him then ripped him from his home at the age of 8?

"Well, I have been sent by him to fetch you and the sapphire. And before you try anything, he has your sister. Now what was her name? Adriana, Alana-?"

"Ariana. Her name is and always has been Ariana," Kyd interrupts. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because if I was lying, I wouldn't know that before Hathor took over, you promised to take your little sister to the town, but you never got to. Now, the sapphire," Jinx answers. She smirks as Kyd takes a step back, unsure of what to do.

"You know," she comments, "your sister is just like your mother; _weak._ Neither of them could ever stay strong for long and broke under little pressure. Neither of them deserve to live and your father was unfit to rule. He was so soft, letting the peasants go to school and breathe the same air as the upper class. Hathor should have been the ruler from the start, not your father."

"Shut up!" he wants to yell, even though he knows no sound would come out of his mouth. He lunges at her, scarlet eyes blazing with anger. But she was ready and quickly dodges a blow that was meant to break her nose. He recovers quickly and delivers a blow to the abdomen that knocks the breath out of Jinx and sends her stumbling into an unsuspecting green eyed teen with a mass of golden curls. Kyd instantly recognizes him as Jericho, an honorary Titan with the ability to take over other people's body. Before Kyd can take his eyes away from Jericho's, he feels himself lose control of his body and sees Jericho fall limply into Jinx's arms.

"Jericho, I'm so glad you're here." Jinx tells Jericho calmly "Now, if you could reach around Kyd's neck and give me the sapphire, I'll be on my way." Jericho in Kyd's body cocks his head to one side in confusion, making Jinx sigh in irritation. "Listen, I don't have much time, just give me the sapphire," demands Jinx. Jericho shakes his head. Angered, Jinx raises her hand and lets a pink power bolt fly, catching Kyd in the chest and knocking him back.

"Get _out_ of my body," hisses Kyd, knowing that Jericho could hear him. Jericho panics, but quickly obliges. Kyd feels himself regain control of his body and quickly slings Jericho over his shoulder and teleports to the top of a two story building just down the street from Titans tower. Eyes wide, Jericho looks up at Kyd, unsure of what to do.

"Go to the tower and pretend like none of this ever happened," Kyd instructs, projecting this thought into Jericho's mind before disappearing into the night.

**AN. THANK YOU FOR READING! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hello! So new chapter! Yay! (Finally) So sorry for the delay, life kinda got in the way . Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Jericho makes it back to the tower just as the sun peeks over the horizon. Exhausted, he reaches into his pocket and groans. He had left his communicator and his cell phone in his room so he can't call Cyborg to disable the security system long enough for him to slip back inside. Jericho sighs; his stay at Titans Tower was _not _going as planned. This week was supposed to be for sight-seeing and a change of scenery. Definitely not for getting into trouble on _the first night _his stay.

He takes a perches himself on a nearby boulder that overlooks the Pacific and decides that now would be a good time to meditate as it would probably take a while for any of the others to realize that he's not in the tower. Raven would probably be the first to notice as she is very observant. Atop the boulder, Jericho feels a gentle morning breeze along with some sea spray brush against his skin and ruffle his golden curls. At about seven, Jericho hears the front door slide open.

"There you are Jericho. I was curious as why you didn't show up for meditation on the roof, like you said you would." Raven calls out to him. Jericho offers a sheepish grin as he gracefully jumps down from where he was perched atop the boulder.

"Sorry, I got locked out." Jericho signs slowly, as he was still trying to learn ASL (American Sign Language).

"It's fine. Just come on in, breakfast is waiting for you. We can meditate together after breakfast, if you want." Raven suggest, walking inside. Jericho nods when Raven looks at him for an answer. The only ones awake at the time are him, Raven, and of course Robin, who is training in the Tower's Gymnasium. Raven and Jericho eat their meals in a comfortable silence. At around eight, Rabin walks in to eat something, along with Jinx who looked like she had just woken up.

"Good Morning." Robin greets the three, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Good Morning!" Jinx replies, happily as she places some pop tarts in the toaster. Jericho tenses slightly as Jinx looks at him, a sly grin on her face. He forces a smile back.

"Hey Jericho, are you ready to go?" Raven asks, placing her empty mug in the dishwasher. Jericho nods, glad to escape the uncomfortable stare he was receiving from Jinx. Raven and Jericho make their way to the roof. They begin to meditate, Raven chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" under her breath. Jericho tries to regulate his breathing and relax, but he can't. The memories from the night before came back to him, and he reviews them, trying to figure out what he should do. Kyd, a _villain_, had saved his life while Jinx, a supposed _hero,_ had tried to kill him.

"Jericho, something is not letting you relax. What's wrong?" Raven's monotonous voice asks, looking at her friend. After the incident with the Brain, he and Raven had grown to be close friends and meditated together whenever they got together. They simply found each other's presence relaxing.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" Raven asks, sitting across from him on the ground instead of levitating. Jericho nods, deciding to trust the Titan. He explains the events of last night as best as he can, using his limited knowledge of ASL.

"Umm… I'm not sure I understood you right" says Raven. "What I understood was that Kyd Wykkyd had a gem that Jinx wanted, Jinx attacked Kyd Wykkyd, then you intervened and finally Kyd Wykkyd teleported you away." Jericho nodded, indicating that she had understood him right. Raven frowned slightly.

"That's strange. She has proven herself to have changed. However, she has been acting a strange lately…" she trails off. "Do you want to tell the rest of the team or wait and figure out what's going on first and then tell the team?"Jericho holds up a two to indicate the latter choice.

"Alright, you might want to be careful around her. She might try to get you out of the picture because of what you saw." Raven warns. Jericho nods, assuring her that he will be careful.

The pale skinned teen hurriedly packs his belongings into a small black pack and pulls his cowl off, letting his violet hair frame his face. He knows he has to leave, and do so before the sun rises. He changes into jeans and a t-shirt and then pulls a black hoodie over his head. Hands in his pockets, he heads out to the local bookstore to see the only person he truly and completely trusted with his life. When he arrives, the store is dark and doors locked. Instead of knocking on the front door, Kyd heads to the alley next to it and knocks on a vibrant green door located on the side of the popular bookstore. He knocked on the door three times, and waited. Someone on the other side of the door complains loudly and clumsily makes their way to the door. Before long the door opens to reveal a small older man in his seventies with snow white hair and bright blue eyes that hide behind thick rimmed square glasses.

"Ah, Kyd! Come in, come in! Would you like some hot chocolate?" asks the man, stepping aside so that he can come in. Kyd smiles and nods. Kyd steps inside and climbs up the stairs to the small, but homey apartment that sits atop the town's bookstore. The walls are painted a warm yellow colour and the floor is littered with stacks of books. Kyd takes of his shoes, leaving his socks on and walking on the soft brown carpet. This was the first place he stayed at when he first came to Earth. This man, named Edgar Hutching, took him in when he was about 8 years old. Edgar couldn't take care of him, so he had sent him to H.I.V.E Academy. However, Kyd was grateful towards Edgar and so he spent as much time as he could with him. Edgar had introduced him to the wonderful world of fiction and the comfort found in books.

"Here's your cocoa. Tell me, after all this time, why now?" Edgar asks, handing Kyd a mug of hot cocoa and a pen and paper.

"Someone found out about the sapphire." Kyd scribbled down quickly. The Edgar frowned, concerned.

"Who?" Edgar asks, taking a sip from his mug of hot cocoa. "Jinx. A Titan intervened, and now he is involved. He goes by Jericho."

"Why would Jinx want the sapphire?" Edgar asks. Kyd merely shrugged. "Well, it looks like we have some work to do, don't we?"

The skies are a brilliant blue and the extremely bright blue sun sits high above the capitol of the Sve Snažan Empire, Jačina. The winding streets of the town are empty, as everyone is too terrified to wonder onto the streets where the Royal Strah Police constantly patrol the streets, in search for any who dare defy the Royal Family. Only those who have to exit their homes to run errands or to work are seen in the streets. The homes and businesses that line the streets are falling apart and could be deemed unlivable.

At the center of the town is a large, beautiful castle made from large slabs of dark blue stone that shine in the light of the blue star that warms the surface of their planet. Atop the throne sits a tall, burly man with short mauve hair and unkind crimson eyes, waiting, watching. Next to him sits his queen, short bleach blonde hair framing her face and cruel carmine eyes. They are the ones who hold all of the power of the land. Everyone bows down to them. Together, they are the oncoming storm.

**A.N. Thanks Soooo much for reading! I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review! Thank you so much, I hope you liked it!**


	3. Good Bye

Hello, I apologize that this isn't a new chapter, but a good bye. I am resigning as author of the story. The new author will be my very good friend and very talented writer, Canon's Son. Thank you for sticking with me for this long, but I'm afraid that this is goodbye.


End file.
